La llamada del bosque
by Merinare
Summary: [Linked AU] No se trata de sólo un bosque. Los espíritus se encuentran dentro, y es nuestro deber ayudarlos. ¡Vuélvete fuerte, Yellow!


_**IMPORTANTE:**_ Antes de comenzar a leer esta historia, deberán leer el apartado " _Universos Alternos: [Linked]"_ en mi perfil. Contiene una breve explicación del mundo en el que se basan los hechos ocurridos, y contribuye con la trama y situación de la historia.

Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de la franquicia del mismo nombre.

Advertencias: Violencia leve.

Dedicatoria: Participante de "Hot and Cold" del foro "DexHolders del Prof Oak".

* * *

 **La voz del bosque**

" _¡Hora de levantarse! El alba ha pasado hace horas_ ".

Una voz cantarina se dejó oír con claridad, incluso a través del doble cobertor de mi cama. Mi cerebro adormilado se tomó varios segundos en ubicar al receptor, puesto que el sonido parecía no haber salido de ningún lugar. Me mantuve con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza oculta bajo las mantas, intentando que mis neuronas hicieran contacto.

"¿ _Me has escuchado_?", insistió la voz. "¿ _Yellow_?"

El oír mi nombre despejó todas mis dudas. El sonido no venía de ningún lado, sino que estaba dentro de mi cabeza. Pero el receptor… seguramente estaba sobre el alféizar de la ventana, desde la cual entraba un vendaval de aire helado que sentía silbar sobre la superficie de la cama.

—Pika —susurré, con mi voz amortiguada, adormilada, y haciendo un esfuerzo para sonar cansada. —¿Qué quieres?

" _¿Cómo que qué quiero?_ ", respondió el roedor con tono mordaz. "¿Acaso no recuerdas por qué estamos en esta cabaña solitaria desde que comenzó el invierno? Debemos reforzar tus habilidades".

Dando un enorme bostezo, y juntando todas mis fuerzas para combatir el frío, me desenterré de mi montaña de algodón y plumas, sólo para sufrir un ataque de estornudos, producto del viento. No necesité siquiera decirlo en voz alta, pues mi Pikachu inmediatamente cerró la ventana abierta con un golpe de su cola. Mientras me abrigaba y tendía mi cama, el roedor empujó con la cabeza un par de troncos al fuego para avivar las brasas de la noche anterior.

—¿Desde qué hora llevas despierto? —le pregunté, mientras me acicalaba en el baño y recogía la toalla, ya seca, con la que me había duchado la noche anterior.

" _Varias horas… La noche… es el mejor momento… para oír la llamada… del bosque_ ", replicó el roedor, con cierta interferencia en sus pensamientos. " _Desafortunadamente… hoy no hay peligro_ ".

Sacudí la cabeza mientras regresaba a la sala principal, tratando de aclarar el canal de comunicación. Por un momento pensé que era producto del sueño, pero resultó ser simplemente los continuos chispazos de mi Pokémon por encender la hoguera. No descubrí su insistencia por encender el fuego hasta que lo observé detenidamente: su pelaje estaba parcialmente cubierto por nieve, y algunas partes habían comenzado a derretirse, empapándolo de agua helada.

—¡Te estás congelando! —grité a los cuatro vientos, y lo abracé con fuerza con la toalla. —¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

Pika no respondió; en su lugar permaneció en silencio, mirando hacia abajo. Lo deposité sobre la cama y, a pesar de los numerosos golpes de estática que su cuerpo me propinaba, lo sequé enérgicamente hasta retirarle cualquier rastro de nieve.

—Y te quedas ahí hasta que entres en calor, ¿entendido? —ordené con firmeza, mientras me agachaba junto al fuego. —No puedo creer que hayas salido sólo en medio de una ventisca: la próxima vez que lo hagas, más te vale que me avis…

" _No me des órdenes_ ", la voz de Pika sonó como un martillazo en mi cabeza.

Volteé la mirada rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba, conteniendo la rabia. Me preocupo por él, lo cuido y lo alimento todos los días como si fuera mi mascota, ¿y esa es su respuesta?

—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunté en voz baja. El roedor hizo un esfuerzo por esquivar mis ojos y siguió mirando el suelo, cabizbajo.

" _Que no me des órdenes_ ", repitió esta vez con menos intensidad. " _Yo soy quien está ayudándote en tu misión. No necesito tu ayuda, ni que te preocupes por mí. Y no soy tu mascota_ ".

—Pues es momento que empieces a recibir la ayuda de los demás, Pikachu —repliqué con seguridad. —Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas? Y así como estoy segura que me protegerás, yo haré lo mismo. Confía en mí.

Al parecer, mis palabras surtieron efecto: Pika, luego de unos momentos, alzó la cabeza y me miró fijamente a los ojos. El destello de seguridad que se reflejaba en mis irises pareció alcanzar al roedor, que se quitó la toalla de encima y se sacudió enérgicamente, para luego saltar al borde de la ventana y mirar al exterior, desde el cual podían verse los árboles del bosque cercano.

" _Hoy es otro día perdido, Yellow_ ", me comentó Pika con un tono de voz que no correspondía con la lúgubre frase: en su lugar parecía animado. " _En su lugar, podríamos entrenar un poco. Me vendría bien practicar con algo de compañía_ ".

.-

Era la primera vez que mi Pikachu me permitía acompañarlo a su zona de entrenamiento. Luego de desayunar y abrigarme hasta las orejas, caminamos por los límites del bosque en dirección Norte, hasta llegar a un pequeño campo deforestado con numerosos tocones, árboles caídos y leños cortados en numerosos tamaños.

—¿Así que aquí entrenas? —pregunté en voz baja. Es un largo camino, y lo será más a partir de hoy, que la nieve ha comenzado a caer.

" _Correcto. He descubierto que si golpeo el suelo con la cola con la suficiente fuerza, los leños más livianos saltan por los aires, sirviéndome de objetivos móviles y mejorando mi precisión. Luego de varias semanas practicando, también he percibido como los golpes son más fuertes, y elevan cada vez más leños. Últimamente he necesitado cortar un par de árboles más para notar la diferencia. Sin embargo…_ "

Mi estupor mental por la sorpresiva audacia estratégica del Pokémon se acentuó aún más al verlo saltar por los aires y girar en vertical, mientras su cola adquiría un destello plateado y se dirigía con fuerza al suelo… pero en vez de troncos saltando, un sonido sordo se escuchó, similar al del darle un puntapié a un castillo de arena. La nevada de la noche anterior había amortiguado el golpe.

—Ya veo… Supongo que necesitarás alguien que te lance esos maderos, ahora que tú no puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad? —pregunté, y el roedor asintió. —Muy bien, pongámonos manos a la obra.

El entrenamiento duró un par de horas. Pika era increíblemente veloz para lo que parecía. Lo había subestimado al comenzar con tan solo dos o tres maderos a la vez. Rápidamente me vi abrumada por su habilidad, y las manos no me alcanzaban para lanzarle suficientes objetivos sin que tuviera que detenerse en un tocón, sintiendo una leve punzada de fastidio por parte de él cada vez que necesitaba tomar aire. Con el Sol sobre nuestras cabezas, y habiéndome liberado de mis abrigos, acordamos descansar para comer algo.

—Eres rápido, Pika —comenté en voz baja, mientras él mordisqueaba con voracidad un pan tostado que le había entregado —No has fallado ni un leño desde que comenzamos. Has hecho una puntuación perf… —quise complimentarlo, pero algo interrumpió mi frase: un aullido, proveniente del bosque.

" _¿HAS OÍDO ESO?_ ", sentí gritar en mi cabeza al Pikachu, acompañado de un chillido de roedor proveniente de él, mientras alzaba las orejas en dirección a los árboles. " _Es la llamada. ¡Alguien está en peligro!_ "

El Pokémon se deslizó a toda velocidad por entre los árboles y sin dudarlo, comencé a seguirlo. Por un momento pensé en mi abrigo y la comida, pero esto era más importante. La adrenalina comenzó a agitarse en mi cuerpo, mientras esquivaba los árboles a izquierda y derecha, saltaba los arbustos y las zarzas y me agachaba por debajo de las ramas, sin siquiera pensarlo. Mi mente parecía estar en sincronía con la de Pika, que corría con todas sus fuerzas delante de mí y me brindaba su conocimiento del bosque. No tardé en ponerme a su alcance, debido a su tamaño y la perfección de mis movimientos.

—¿¡Qué sucede!? ¡Nunca te he visto tan alterado! —exclamé con la voz agitada.

" _Esta no es una llamada común. Están heridos. ¡Van a matarlos!_ ", respondió el Pokémon con terror: su mirada estaba dominada por un pánico indescriptible.

Mi cabeza era un torbellino de preguntas, pero por miedo a perder la concentración y estamparme contra un árbol, continué en silencio la frenética carrera. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, me encontraba saltando de rama en rama, deslizándome por terraplenes y saltando el río que serpenteaba el bosque, de unos cinco metros de ancho. La conexión mental parecía perfecta hasta que súbitamente, un rayo de energía violáceo pasó zumbándome los oídos y me obligó a dar una voltereta hacia adelante; al ponerme de pie nuevamente, me sentí desorientada. ¿En qué dirección venía?

" _No pierdas mi voz_ ", se dejó sentir Pika a lo lejos. " _¡Nos están atacando, necesitamos la ayuda del bosque de inmediato!_ "

La ayuda del bosque… sabía a lo que se refería. Todo este tiempo, habíamos recorrido día tras día los lindes del bosque, tratando de escuchar la llamada de los Pokémon que resultaban heridos y así encontrando objetivos en los cuales practicar aquellas extrañas habilidades curativas. En mi mente, los recordaba a todos. Mi Pikachu me había dado sus nombres. Un "Raticate" atrapado en una trampa para osos, un "Omastar" atrapado entre dos piedras en la corriente, un "Butterfree" con un ala inutilizada por el frío… A pesar de que sólo podía oír a Pika, en mi corazón sentía a cada uno de ellos: ¡estaban de mi lado!

Un nuevo rayo pasó cerca de mi ubicación, y está vez descubrí su origen: se trataba de un temible oso panda, con los ojos negros como la noche. Era un Pokémon, sin duda. Sabía lo que debía hacer.

—¡Butterfree, Viento Plateado! —exclamé, e inmediatamente el Pokémon apareció ante mis ojos. Creó un vendaval con sus pequeñas y frágiles alas, el cual distrajo a mi atacante y me permitió continuar.

Comencé a correr nuevamente con frenetismo, ésta vez alejando mi mente de los obstáculos y en su lugar, alerta a cualquier movimiento extraño. Los aullidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, y la voz de Pika resonó con fuerza al hablar éste de nuevo.

" _¡Necesitamos agua más adelante! ¡Estamos en peligro!_ "

—¡Omastar, Hidrobomba!

Ésta vez, no necesité visualizar un objetivo. El Pokémon se asomó repentinamente por debajo de la corriente del río que había saltado, y disparó un chorro de agua a presión en dirección a un unicornio en llamas, que se había acercado a donde estaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Por qué nos atacan, Pika? —pregunté, en una exhalación, y sintiendo un extraño zumbido detrás de mí —¡Nosotros no somos los enemigos!

" _Ellos son los enemigos, Yellow: Alguien los está controlando. La llamada se está perdiendo. ¡Rocas!_ "

—¡Golem, Roca Afilada! —la llamada fue inmediata. Unas estalagmitas de color azulado resplandeciente salieron de la tierra justo a mis espaldas, y formaron una sólida pared en la cual se sintió el golpetear sordo e incesante de un enjambre de insectos.

No debía faltar mucho. El bosque no podía ser tan extenso, y sin duda nos encontrábamos ya en el corazón del mismo, donde los Pokémon abundaban y podían mostrarse sin temor. Me encontraba alerta a cualquier otra advertencia de Pika cuando sin previo aviso, alcanzamos un claro sin árboles. En el centro, y confundiéndose con la nieve misma, había un Pokémon de pelo blanco tumbado, junto con una joven de pelo rubio, y un vestido color púrpura. Ambos parecían desmayados, y la única razón por la cual distinguí al Pokémon entre el blanco fue por la sangre que se encontraba en su cuello. Estaba herido.

" _Yellow, usa tus poderes. ¡Apresúrate!_ ", insistió el Pikachu con desesperación.

Coloqué mis manos sobre la criatura y lentamente, la horrible herida en su cuello comenzó a cerrarse, hasta que sanó por completo. Sin embargo, la pareja no despertó.

—Necesitamos sacarlos de aquí. Los llevaremos a la cabaña —propuse, con determinación.

" _Para eso necesitaremos algo rápido. ¡Algo que vuele!_ "

—¡Dodrio, sácanos de aquí! —exclamé con fuerza, y antes de que pasara un minuto, el ave Pokémon había aparecido.

Usando todas mis fuerzas, logré cargar a ambos encima del ave rapaz, que se había sentado en el suelo para facilitarme el trabajo. Pika se subió a mi hombro, y una vez nos acomodamos, el Pokémon salió despedido a toda velocidad.

" _¿Crees que podrán cubrirnos la retaguardia?_ ", comentó Pika en voz baja. De vez en cuando, podía ver a los Pokémon del bosque asomarse por un instante entre los árboles que desaparecían ante nuestros ojos, como si de espíritus se tratasen. Nos estaban protegiendo, eso estaba claro.

—Sin ninguna duda. ¡Dodrio, Agilidad!

.-

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, tras lo que parecieron horas. Lo único que recordaba había sido aquella fatídica batalla en el bosque. Sin embargo, cuando Absol había sido herido, mi mente se había nublado de golpe; desde ese momento, no recordaba nada más.

—¡Absol! —exclamé, enderezándome sobre la cama en la que estaba acostada. Por las ventanas se filtraba la luz de la luna, indicando que ya era de noche. —¡ABSOL!

" _Tranquilízate, Astrid. Estoy aquí_ ".

Su voz fue como un chorro de agua caliente en la espalda. Me puse de pie inmediatamente y lo abracé con fuerza. Por un momento, había temido lo peor. Aunque pensándolo con racionalidad, si las palabras de mi Absol eran ciertas, si él moría, mi destino no sería diferente.

—Así que por fin despiertas —una voz murmuró en la oscuridad. Una lámpara de gas se encendió y reveló la cara de una jovencita de pelo rubio, con un gorro de paja que no encajaba muy bien con el ambiente que había en el exterior, y un gigantesco roedor amarillo en su hombro. —"Pika" ha estado hablando con tu Absol, Astrid.

La chica me ofreció una infusión caliente, que acepté con cierto recelo, y comenzó a hablar. La escuché con atención, pero no pude evitar sentir el destello de mi espada en la mesa detrás de ella. Maldición…

—Tu Pokémon se niega a explicarnos que hacíais allí, pero al parecer está igualmente de confundido que nosotros acerca de por qué las criaturas del bosque los atacaron de improviso. Antes de que te diga mi nombre, necesito preguntarte algo: ¿Qué piensas de la Oligarquía de Kalos?

Su pregunta me dejó boquiabierta. Atravesé a la chica con la mirada, sabiendo que ella estaba tan atenta a mis reacciones como yo a las de ella. ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Mentirle? ¿Cómo saber si ella no es parte de la nobleza también? Mi mente era un remolino, y el tiempo de respuesta se estaba haciendo demasiado largo. Debía responder ya.

" _Dile la verdad_ ", mi Absol había sentido mis pensamientos. " _Debes confiar en ella_ ".

—Pienso que es un régimen tirano, sádico y sangriento al cual sólo le interesa el poder, y es por su culpa que sus habitantes están sufriendo un destino tortuoso e inevitable. Por eso hemos estado entrenando en el bosque. Sabemos que nuestro enemigo también tiene Pokémon, y debemos estar preparados para cuando llegue el momento.

La chica se quedó callada unos segundos que duraron una eternidad, hasta que finalmente sonrió. Se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada y me devolvió mi espada con una mano, mientras me estrechaba la mano con la otra. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar la frase que dijo a continuación:

—Mi nombre es Yellow del Bosque Verde. Formo parte de la Resistencia Plateada, una asociación secreta destinada a acabar con la tiranía de Kalos… ¿Deseas unirte a nosotros?

Existía una resistencia. Gente aliada con quien pelear. Miré a mi Absol y a pesar de que sus ojos eran inexpresivos podía notar su alma en llamas, ardiente de euforia en mi corazón y correspondiendo a mis sentimientos. Era ahora o nunca. Con cautela, y como si estuviera firmando un contrato, asentí lentamente. Y así fue, en una noche de invierno y luego de haber estado frente a las puertas de la muerte, como me uní a La Resistencia.

* * *

Notas finales:

La que habla en el último párrafo es Astrid, la protagonista del fic anterior de este mundo, "Presa Blanca" (así que si no la han leído, les recomiendo echarle un vistazo- el link está en mi perfil). Tuve que enredarme mucho en mi propia historia para crear una trama en la cual Yellow fuera capaz de utilizar a varios Pokémon a pesar de que no tuvieran un enlace con ella (ya que sólo puedes tener uno). En este caso, espejé las características Entrenador/Ranger en "Yellow y Pika" / "Yellow y los demás Pokémon del bosque". Usar un escenario de invierno estuvo genial, pero no encontré ninguna situación para meter un castillo de arena (¡ay, si hubiera sido comida!). Para terminar, quise resaltar la importancia de las habilidades de Yellow, ya que si cura a un Pokémon herido, es capaz de recuperar a su Entrenador también, e incluso salvarlos a ambos de las garras de la muerte. ¡Gracias por leer!

PD: Dodrio aprende Vuelo ._.


End file.
